I'm not dead!
by alphayamergo
Summary: When Cinderheart falls out of a tree, remembers her life and Cinderpelt and conveniently forgets her new one, chaos errupts.


**A/n: I was inspired by a LionxPurdy fic on the official forum. It's incredible what you can find there. I also felt like doing a humor fic and bashing a character, so this was created.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

It had started out as a normal day. If you asked any cat of ThunderClan, they would promptly tell you that it was a far too normal day and therefore something completely bizarre would happen later on. In fact, if you asked most cats, they'd tell you exactly the same thing. Because everybody knows that ThunderClan have weird things every other second.

Anyway, Cinderheart had been sitting under the Highledge, contemplating life, the universe, and what was the best way to tell Lionblaze she loved him. So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Lionblaze walk towards her.

"Hey, Cinderheart, what are you doing?" Cinderheart jumped.

"Nothing!" she squeaked. She was not ready to tell Lionblaze her secret yet! "I'm going hunting!" She dashed away, leaving her half-finished mouse and very confused Lionblaze.

She kept running until she was well out into the forest. There was the sound of paw steps behind her, so she guessed Lionblaze was coming after her. She stopped, looking around.

"I know! I'll climb a tree!" she mewed aloud. Quickly, she scooted up a nearby tree and from the branch above, watched Lionblaze approach.

"Whoa! Ow! Mousedung!" She was falling. She gulped, realizing she was going to plummet into the ground head-first. _Thank goodness I wasn't that far up,_ she thought. Lionblaze looked like a startled mouse, staring up at her. She collided into the ground.

"Cinderheart? Cinderheart!" The mew was frantic. She blinked open her eyes slowly. _Who's Cinderheart?_

"Who's Cinderheart? Who are you? Are the badgers gone? Is Sorreltail alright?" Cinderpelt demanded.

"Uhh…" the intruder meowed, confused.

"Speak up!" she snapped.

"Um…" the intruder was still lost for words.

"Oh dear StarClan," she muttered, pushing past him and heading in the direction of camp.

"Wait, Cinderheart!"

"I'm not Cinderheart!" Cinderpelt snapped.

"Yes, you are!"

"I'm not, you mousebrain!" Cinderpelt sniffed the air. "…Why do you smell of ThunderClan?"

"Because we're ThunderClan warriors!" the stranger meowed.

"You are most certainly not," Cinderpelt argued, reaching the thorn barrier. She burst through the thorn tunnel and yowled, "Firestar!"

Firestar was standing by the fresh-kill pile with Sandstorm. "Yes, Cinderheart?"

"Firestar, I thought you of all people would know my name!" Cinderpelt snapped. "Where's my apprentice?"

"I'm here," yet _another_ strange cat mewed. _A few outsiders are fine,_ Cinderpelt thought _but not when almost the whole Clan is!_

A cat pushed its way out of the medicine den. Cinderpelt turned, looking expectantly for Leafpool. Instead, it was a blind gray tabby.

"Why is there a blind cat in the medicine den?" she demanded. "He'll fall over and stand on all the herbs!"

Had he been human, Jayfeather would have face-palmed. He quickly realized what was happening. "Look…"

At that moment, Leafpool chose to push her way out of the warriors' den. Seeing all the confused expressions, she mewed, "What's going on?"

"Leafpool! What were you doing in the warriors' den? Is someone hurt from the battle?"

"…Cinderheart, I live there…"

"No, you live in the medicine den, and as my apprentice, I thought that you would at least get my name right."

Cue more confused glances from the younger cats and an "Oh my StarClan!" moment for the older cats. "Cinderheart, _I'm _your apprentice," mewed the cat who had claimed the same thing just before.

Leafpool also realized what was going on. "Jayfeather, get her into the medicine den and explain to her what's going on while I explain it to everybody else."

"No, I'm staying out here. I'd like to know why Firestar's been letting so many cats into the Clan. I wake up in the forest with an intruder who carries ThunderClan scent and almost every cat here wasn't here before!"

"Cinderheart, you grew up with most of them," Brambleclaw mewed, puzzled.

"No, I didn't, and – wait, when did Graystripe come back?" Cinderpelt mewed, confused.

"I came back seasons ago, Cinderheart, when you were an apprentice, remember?" Graystripe meowed.

"Unless you're talking about RiverClan, when I was a full medicine cat, I have no idea what you're talking about," Cinderpelt replied.

"Look, can we please explain what's going on?" Leafpool broke in.

Firestar's ear twitched. He looked as confused as ever. "Go on."

The blind cat – Jayfeather, Leafpool had called him – started. "Well, Cinderheart is the reincarnation of Cinderpelt."

"How do you know this?" Firestar prompted, ignoring the loud gasps from all the surrounding cats.

"Spottedleaf told me after she died," Leafpool meowed.

"I didn't die!"

Everybody ignored Cinderpelt. "I found out when she was injured falling out of the tree when she was an apprentice." Jayfeather paused. "StarClan gave me access to her dreams."

Firestar nodded. He turned to Cinderpelt. "…Are you really Cinderpelt?"

"Yes," Cinderpelt replied. Sandstorm brushed past Firestar, ready to greet her old friend. One by one, the older cats greeted their former medicine cat.

Only Brackenfur stood back, confused. "…Wait. So my daughter is my sister now?"


End file.
